1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a control system, and a storage medium storing a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some display devices with a display unit such as mobile phones can stereoscopically display an image and so on (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-95547). The stereoscopic display is implemented by using binocular disparity.
Although the stereoscopic display is a user-friendly display form, it is used only for a viewing purpose and is not used to enhance operation convenience in the conventional display devices.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device, a control system, and a control program that provide a user-friendly operation method.